


Reunited

by biackcrest



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21554500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biackcrest/pseuds/biackcrest
Summary: After years of not being able to be together, Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape finally reunite
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy & Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Reunited

Reunited   
by: acciopolly 

Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy had fallen in love during their last few years at Hogwarts. Unfortunately, after Lucius graduated, they had to break it off for he was set to marry Narcissa Black. The two married and had a son. They named him Draco Lucius Malfoy, calling him Draco. Severus and Lucius stayed in touch over the years. Lucius had fallen in love with Narcissa during their marriage. He was still in love with Severus, in a way. Severus never moved on and was still in love, staying alone and sad all of the time, never dating anyone else. He had become the Potions professor at Hogwarts at the age of twenty-one to distract himself from the pain, doing everything that he could to not think about Lucius, but it never worked. 

Eventually Severus quit his job when he was thirty-nine. He had a lot of money to live the rest of his life with. He drank every night, becoming drunk, trying to forget everything that he lost those years ago. One night, there was a knock on his door. He went to the door, being mildly surprised when he was faced with Lucius Malfoy. 

Lucius smiled politely at him, his bright grey eyes making Severus’ heart hurt. “Hello Severus, may I come in?” he asked 

Severus stood there for a minute looking into his captivating eyes before blinking and nodding. He cleared his throat and moved so he could come in “Yes, of course.”

Lucius slipped in and took his robe off, revealing a white button down shirt and grey slacks. He sat down on the couch, watching as Severus stumbled over to sit by him, him laying his head on his knee like he did all those years ago. It was clear that he was drunk. Lucius sighed “Severus..are you alright?” 

He looked up at him, biting his lip. “I’m just numb..that’s all..” he said honestly, his words slurring slightly

Lucius started to stroke his hair, his ebony hair feeling soft and smooth. Immediately Severus relaxed into the touch. It was too much for him, he broke down, tears streaming down his face and they kept coming. He sighed shakily. 

Lucius heard it, and he immediately felt guilty. He knew Severus was still in love with him. 

“I miss you.” he said, sounding like a small child.

“I know Sev..” Lucius replied softly, calling him the nickname he had always during their time at Hogwarts.

He continued to stroke his hair, Severus nuzzling into his touch, reveling in it. Eventually he calmed down and Lucius felt it. “Severus..I need to discuss something with you.” he said

“Yes?” he asked sleepily

Lucius took a few moments to get his words together. When he did, he noticed the man had fallen asleep. He sighed softly and leaned down and kissed his forehead tenderly. What he had wanted to discuss would have to wait. He didn’t mind though. He felt content, being here with Severus even if he was asleep. It just felt natural.

Eventually, Lucius fell asleep too, both of them sleeping until morning. He woke when he felt Severus move, him jumping up and out of his lap, groaning as he had a raging hangover. He didn’t address him until after he downed a hangover relief potion. He stood by the fire. 

“Lucius..What all happened last night? I remember you coming over but not much after that.” 

Lucius hummed, making eye contact with him. He recounted last night's events and what was said. Severus’ pale cheeks turned pink in response

“Oh..” he said simply, “I’m sorry for all of that and falling asleep when you were needing to discuss something.” he mumbled before sitting on the other side of the couch. “So what did you need to speak to me about?” he asked, looking down at his fingers, playing with them. 

Lucius turned to face him, “I came to talk about Narcissa. Well, Narcissa and I.” he said taking a deep breath “Severus, look at me.” he said 

The younger man sighed before looking up with an unreadable expression in his eyes. 

He continued “Narcissa and I are getting a divorce, we just..basically we fell out of love.” he told him. 

Severus sucked in his breath at the news “Why are you telling me this?”

“I’m telling you this because I know you’re still in love with me after all these years.”

“So? That doesn’t mean you still love me.” he said, breaking eye contact and standing up to pace around. 

“Severus...I never stopped loving you..I did eventually fall in love with Narcissa but that was after we were married. Even though that’s the case..I did not ever stop loving you. You were the one that made me the happiest.” he said softly

Severus stopped pacing and he looked at him with a blank look, a sneer curling on his face. However, hopefulness glittered in his eyes

“Are you just fucking with me?” he asked finally

Lucius raised a brow and went to him. He rested his hands on the man's shoulders, feeling him flinch at the touch but not pulling back. “I am being one-hundred percent honest with you.” he whispered. 

He bit his lip, “You know, I really do miss you. Your lips, your touch..just everything.” he whispered back, letting himself relax. 

Lucius brought a hand up to stroke his face “I know..and i’m sorry I had to leave..I didn’t want to..and I feel guilty about it all.” he mumbled 

The younger man shook his head “No..I know..I know you had to go, and it’s not your fault, but it still didn’t lessen the pain I felt, the pain I still feel from losing you..” he said, chewing on his lip, holding back tears

“I know it doesn’t lessen anything..but I'm here now and I'm not going to leave you ever again Sev..I can promise you that.” he said softly 

“Lucius..” he started but was cut off by the other man's lips. He kissed back, wrapping his arms around him tightly 

Severus relaxed into the kiss, whimpering softly as he felt Lucius’ tongue slip in his mouth. The kiss intensified, tongues tumbling vigorously against each other. 

Time passed on. They were full out snogging now, Severus a complete submissive mess now. Eventually, Lucius pulled back and connected their foreheads. Severus spoke first. 

“Lucius..” he whined “I need you...please.” he pouted. 

Lucius chuckled and kissed his nose “What is it you need from me?” he purred silkily

“I-I just want to feel you again.” he whispered “I want skin on skin contact..” he added

Lucius nodded “We better go to your bedroom for better comfort.” he drawled, sending a shiver up the younger man’s spine. 

He slowly stood and led him to his bedroom, Lucius shutting the door behind him. He smirked at him “Undress for me.” he purred

Severus did as he said, undressing for him. He bit his lip, blushing as Malfoy trailed his eyes up and down his body. 

“On the bed love. Wait for me.” he commanded 

Severus obeyed once again and climbed onto the bed, watching him as the older man undressed. He huffed as he was slow at undressing. “Lucius..” he whined 

Said man smirked mischievously at him before finally shedding his last piece of clothing. He climbed in beside him. 

Severus immediately clung onto him, holding him tight. Lucius smiled and stroked his hair, the action making the younger man relax into his arms. 

“I have missed having your body against mine.” he mumbled 

Lucius raised a playful brow “Oh just that? Nothing else like my touch or my length going in and out of your tight hole?” 

Severus blushed and hid his face in his chest “That too..” he huffed 

“I miss your tight hole to be honest with you.” he smirked, his hand trailing down to his thigh. Severus shivered in response. 

He moved and sat in between the younger man’s legs. He pushed his legs up to his chest, smirking again as he saw him wearing a butt plug. What’s this hm?” he asked, starting to wiggle it around

Severus groaned softly, his dick slowly getting hard. “I-I always wanted to be stretched...just in case you came over and wanted to have your way with me.” he pouted, looking away from him.

Lucius smiled lightly “I wouldn’t have since I was in love with Narcissa.” Severus flinched at his words and he noticed it. He continued. “I didn’t want to cheat on her. I didn’t want to betray her  
and she felt the same way..” Severus sighed, tears threatening to fall again. Lucius noticed this too and rushed to finish. “But since we’re not in love anymore..I can do whatever I want with you..” he purred 

Severus gulped “Can you stroke me to orgasm to start?” he asked shyly.

He smirked lightly and nodded, moving his hand and gripping his dick. He started pumping it instead of stroking it. Severus moaned, his hips wriggling.

Lucius watched his face as he pleasured him, his other hand starting to wiggle the butt plug around again, which made Severus whimper. “Lu..” he whispered, making the other man smile 

He started fucking him with the butt plug, speeding up his pumping, adding more pressure. Severus moaned loudly in response, arching his back. 

Eventually Severus was close. “Lu...i’m close.” he whimpered 

“Come for me..” he purred, watching as the younger man did, making a mess on his stomach. A smile graced on his lips when he heard his name moaned. 

He pulled back, cleaning his stomach off before crawling up and kissing him firmly, pinning his wrists on either side of his head.

Severus huffed and kissed him back hungrily. He had really missed his lips.

Eventually Lucius pulled back and Severus smiled lightly at him. “I love you..” he whispered 

“I love you too Sev..I always have.” he purred, stroking his face before trailing a hand down to the plug. he played with it to make him hard again. He summoned some lube, pulling the plug out and spreading the lube over his tight hole. He smirked before positioning himself. “I do have permission don't I?” 

He nodded “Yes. You do now please fuck me, I need you so bad.” he whined 

Lucius smiled before pushing in, grunting softly at the tightness and the pleasure. He started thrusting in and out of him, Severus making all kinds of noises. 

Severus whined and moaned as he thrusted, arching his back. Once he sped up, he gripped onto him tight “Fuck.” he said, gritting his teeth. 

Lucius smirked and started to mark his neck, leaving dark spots all over, Severus tilting his head so he’d have better reach. He then started thrusting rougher, eventually pounding into him. 

Severus moaned very loudly, gripping his dick for more pleasure. He whimpered when Lucius slapped his hand away but groaned as he started pumping him again. Because of that, he was close not that long later. He came, all over his own stomach again, moaning out Lucius’ name. He smiled as he felt Lucius release inside of him too. 

Lucius fell on top of Severus once he was done, panting softly “Merlin that was so good..” 

“It was..” Severus mumbled, huffing as Lucius pulled out and rolled beside him. He then rolled on top of the other man, resting his face in the crook of his neck. 

“Once they both calmed down, Lucius made Severus look at him. He stroked his face before kissing him “I really did miss you.” Lucius whispered 

He smiled “I missed you too.” he said softly, leaning to connect their lips again. This time the kiss lasted longer, Severus gripping onto him tightly. 

They stayed cuddling for the rest of the day, dozing in and out of consciousness. They were both very content and complete again.


End file.
